Relicario
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Los mejores regalos en la vida son los que se dan con el corazón. Minific


**Hola chicas, bueno aquí vengo con un mini muy minific que escribí para acompañar una imagen que hice para la GF2014, espero que les guste, ya saben que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes, muchas gracias por leerme, por todos sus mensajes y mensajes privados que me mandan...**

**Este minific se lo dedico a mi amiga Friditas, soy su fan numero uno y lo sabes amiga, gracias por todo.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**Relicario**

No podía creer que fuera casi media noche y George apenas le haya dado esa nota tan importante para él, ¿Por qué no le dio la nota antes? En cuanto la leyó salió a escondidas de todos, no le importaba si el salón de baile estaba lleno, él solo quería estar con una persona, esa hermosa rubia que le robaba suspiros y tenía su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. No le importaba lo que dijera la tía Elroy o la sociedad por haberse salido de la gran fiesta que se organizaba en su honor, necesitaba llegar al departamento, tal vez Candy lo necesitaba.

Se estaciono frente al edificio donde una vez había vivido con ella, de inmediato llego al departamento y toco muy suavemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al verla a ella, se veía tan hermosa.

-Albert ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Disculpa pequeña, es que George me dio tu nota y salí de inmediato, la nota decía que querías verme

-Albert, si quiero verte, pero la nota decía que quería verte después de que terminara la fiesta, no quiero ser inoportuna con tus invitados

-Candy, yo no pedí esa fiesta, fue idea de mi tía, sabes bien que no me gusta ese tipo de eventos y menos si no estás conmigo, ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la fiesta?

-Por celos ¿Por qué más? Si supieras que no me gusta ver cuando las señoritas de alta sociedad se te acercan… -Sabes que ya no soy una Andrew, no creo que a la tía abuela le agrade mi presencia en la mansión, por eso no quise ir

-Pequeña sabes que no necesitas el apellido Andrew para estar conmigo Candy, yo te quiero a mi lado pequeña – le dijo acariciando un poco su mejilla

-Lo se Albert y te lo agradezco, por eso mande una nota porque quiero celebrar este día contigo, pasa por favor

Albert entro al departamento y se sorprendió al ver una mesa perfectamente arreglada, una botella de vino y velas en el centro, había varios jarrones con rosas y una pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bert"

-Feliz cumpleaños Bert – Candy lo abrazo muy fuerte y se impregno del perfume de Albert, ese exquisito aroma que tanto la hacía suspirar

-¡Candy Muchas gracias! – el correspondió a su abrazo y se perdió en los suaves risos de Candy

-Te esperaba más tarde Bert, pero que bueno que estas aquí, aun no es media noche y sigue siendo tu cumpleaños, por favor siéntate, te hice un delicioso pastel de chocolate y unos bocadillos

-Gracias Candy, me siento mucho mejor celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo que en la dichosa fiesta que organizo la tía

-¡Por Dios Albert! la tía se pondrá furiosa cuando no te vea en la fiesta

-No me importa, solo George sabe dónde estoy y no dirá nada – le guiño un ojo

Entre bocadillos, vino, pastel de chocolate, risas y hermosas miradas, los rubios pasaban una hermosa velada.

-Bert, sé que te habrán dado hermosos y costosos obsequios, yo no tengo mucho dinero para comprarte algo costoso pero tengo un obsequio para ti –Candy saco una pequeña cajita de la pequeña bolsa de su vestido – es algo sencillo pero con todo mi cariño, feliz cumpleaños Bert

Albert sonrió muy complacido, sin saber Candy le estaba dando uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, una hermosa velada y su compañía… Con mucho cuidado abrió la pequeña cajita y encontró en ella una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón, en la parte de enfrente tenia grabado las sigas A&C, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, abrió el relicario y sonrió aún más, sus hermosos ojos de cielo vieron una pequeña foto de él y una de Candy.

-Candy… es… es hermoso pequeña, muchas gracias, es el mejor regalo que he tenido este día, será una de mis joyas más valiosas que tenga

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Bert, estaba tan nerviosa de que no te agradara

-Candy sabes que no necesitas darme ningún obsequio de cumpleaños pequeña, mi mayor regalo es que estás conmigo en estos momentos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu compañía y… tu…

-¿Si? –Candy pregunto nerviosa, sus miradas se fundieron en una sola

-Tu corazón Candy, sería mi mayor regalo si tú me amaras como yo te amo pequeña, estoy enamorado de ti y seria el hombre más feliz si me correspondieras

-¡Albert! Entonces seremos las dos personas más felices del mundo, porque yo también te amo Bert, estoy enamorada de ti

Los dos se fundieron en un exquisito beso lleno de amor

-Albert, tienes que regresar a la mansión para despedir a tus invitados

-No Candy, no voy a regresar, quiero pasar este día contigo y con nadie más… quiero… quiero… más besos de cumpleaños

-Solo porque es tu cumpleaños te llenare de besos el resto de la noche mi amor…

FIN


End file.
